1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal composition, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a method for producing a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
An LCD normally includes a pair of substrates disposed opposite to each other, a liquid crystal layer including liquid crystal molecules, and liquid crystal alignment layers (liquid crystal alignment films) disposed on both sides of the liquid crystal layer to control the liquid crystal molecules to be in the desired orientation (alignment) state. Various types of LCDs that differ in the electrode structure, the properties of the liquid crystal molecules, or the production process, etc., have been developed. For example, a TN-mode LCD, an STN-mode LCD, a VA-mode LCD, an in-plane switching (IPS)-mode LCD, an FFS-mode LCD, and so on have been known.
In recent years, an LCD has been used in various applications such as an LCD TV, a car navigation system, a mobile phone, a smartphone, and an information display in addition to a display terminal such as a personal computer. A further improvement in quick response capability of a liquid crystal panel has been studied, and attempts have been made to incorporate an alkenyl-based liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1 is the Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2010-535910).